Good
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: An alt. ending for Wicked, what if Glinda found the trapdoor where Elphaba was hiding in? How will this change the future of Oz for good, and for the better? Will Oz accept Elphaba as being good, or will they turn against her? bit of Fiyeraba.
1. The Trapdoor

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Wicked would be a movie now. **

**A/N: ok this is my first time doing something for Wicked, and yeah, bear with me. PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! ONCE AGAIN THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT! Surely you wouldn't want anyone to flame you, and I wouldn't do it to you soooo please just review and if I messed up, please tell me nicely.**

**BTW ELPHABA KNOWS FIYERO IS ALIVE O.K? **

**This story starts right after "For Good" and the melting scene. Everything is like in the musical up until Glinda finds the bottle. K, now that's out of the way… starting after the melting scene…. **

Glinda Upland looked across the room with tear filled eyes. "Elphie!" she softly called across the room where the Witch Hunters, and that girl, Dorothy, and her little dog Dodo, were only minutes before.

Glinda shook her head trying to shake the sounds of Elphie's screams out of her mind, but the sound stayed in her mind. A wave of fresh tears fell down her cheeks. Slowly she stood, the Grimmerie clutched in her arms, and walked over to Elphaba's hat, and picked it up, holding it to her chest. Remembering how she had given it to the green girl as a joke to humiliate her.

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda cried, sobbing.

"Miss."

Glinda looked towards the ground, it was the monkey Elphaba had given wings to years ago, right before all this Wicked Witch of the West thing began. Chistery, she thought his name was.

"Miss Glinda." Chistery said slowly, holding something in his hand out to her.

Glinda looked closely, it was the funny green bottle that Elphie had slept with under her pillow in their days at Shiz, the one that she claimed belonged to her mother…

The one that she had seen an exact replica of in the hands of the Wizard.

Glinda wiped her tear filled eyes with her hands, not caring if her makeup was smudged. Then she walked over the hard floor to where she had picked up the hat, her heels clicking lightly on the wood until….

THUNK.

Glinda paused. She was standing where she had picked up the hat, but why had the floor, when she stepped on it, sounded hallow?

She stomped her foot on the area again, and once more a hallow THUNK sounded though the room. Curious, Glinda knelt down and ran her hands along the floor, doing so she felt the outline of a square that looked something like a trap door, _why would there be a trapdoor here? _She wondered, slamming her hand on the wood. Suddenly the square of wood sprung open.

Glinda shrieked, falling backwards. Then she crawled over to the trapdoor, peering inside.

At first she could only see black, but as she peered closer she could make out that there were different shapes. _What could be down there? _Glinda wondered to herself.

Then, one of the shapes moved.

Glinda resisted the urge to scream. _Just because someone, or something,_ Glinda told herself, _is down there doesn't mean they are going to harm me. Maybe they are friends of Elphie's. _

"Hello? I'm Glinda. You know The Good. Are you alright down there?" The creature said nothing. Glinda opened the Grimmerie and after puzzling over the strange words of the lost language for a few minutes, she managed to create a small, dim, flickering light and brought it down into the trapdoor, just barely lighting the tiny room. Yep, there was defiantly a person down there, dressed in all black with green….

Glinda gasped, scrambling away from the trapdoor. No, it couldn't be, that's impossible, it was a trick of the light. _Impossible Glinda, it's impossible, you saw the smoke, and you heard the screams. _

A swear echoed from the trapdoor, and from it scrambled Elphaba, looking very much alive.

"Glinda?" Elphie asked, "Are you all right? You don't look so well."

Glinda shook her head, blonde curls bouncing back and forth, she didn't feel so well either. She took in a deep, shaky breath and said, "Elphie? Is that really you? How can you be here, you're supposed to be dead! Unless you are dead, and that means so am I and-" Elphaba clamped her hand over Glinda's mouth.

"Glinda listen to me!" Elphie whispered urgently. "You weren't supposed to know I'm alive, that wasn't part of the plan, it was-" Elphaba sighed, running her green hands through her long, midnight black hair.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning to fake your death? Didn't you trust me? Elphie, answer me!" Glinda pleaded, trying to meet her best friend's eyes.

Elphaba didn't answer immediately, she looked in to Glinda's eyes and said, "Now that you know I am alive, are you tempted to clear my name Glinda? Tell me truthfully, are you?"

Glinda nodded solemnly, "Yes, I am." She admitted, "But I promised I wouldn't. You know that."

"And if you ever did try and clear my name, the citizens of Oz wouldn't listen, they would turn on you, saying you are as wicked as I am, then they would find me, and kill me, and then there would be no one to help Oz. Do you want that? Please, you must forget you ever saw me!"

Glinda nodded, fresh tears in her eyes. "So this is how it ends then? Me never seeing you again and you living alone in exile forever? Oh, Elphie, I hate sad endings!" she cried, embracing Elphaba in a giant hug.

Elphaba hugged her back, she sighed, "Glinda don't cry, you have to be strong, for all of Oz, alright?" She pulled back, grasping Glinda by her shoulders to look her only and best friend in the eyes. "Besides," Elphaba said, "You don't have to worry about me being alone, Fiyero, he's alive, and he knows I'm alive as well. He'll be coming for me soon."

Glinda was surprised to know her former fiancé was still alive, though she should have known Elphie would try to save him using her powers…

"Oh." Glinda smiled, "That's wonderful, I know you'll live happily ever after."

"Glinda-"

"No, it's alright, really, Elphie, you… you deserve each other. He really, really loves you. I can tell."

Elphaba smiled, pulling Glinda into a hug, "Thank you, Glinda. It means a lot to me." She grinned widely, "You know, you could be a million times better ruler for Oz then the Wizard could ever be."

"Huh. You don't say…" Glinda gasped, and a giant smile light up her face. She stood up, and helped Elphaba to her feet, before announcing, "Elphie, I have an idea."

**O.K so once again, this is my first Wicked attempt, so please don't flame me, but please review. I think I covered everything, but if you're confused, please tell me in your review so I can clarify it. Yeah, I also have NO idea about how long this will be sooooo yeah….. also a WARNING I AM WRITING TWO OTHER STORIES AT ONCE! So yeah. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	2. The Truth

**A/N so thanks for the reviews! Love you all who did! So glad you guys like it so far- I was worrying I screwed up. Please review! I have to know whether I'm messing this up… PLEASE! Those who do will get free virtual Wicked cupcakes! And NO FLAMES! **

**Disclaimer: I may be smart, but I'm not smart enough to have been one of the masterminds that created "Wicked". So yeah.**

"Madame, have you ever considered how you'd fair in captivity?" Glinda asked Madame Morrible as the Wizard left the room.

"What?" was Morrible's reply.

"Captivity." Glinda continued, "Prison? Personally I don't think you'll hold up very well. My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes! I HOPE YOU PROVE ME WRONG! I DOUBT YOU WILL! TAKE HER AWAY!" Glinda yelled to the guards, who grabbed Madame Morrible and dragged her out of the throne room.

She took a deep breath, casting her eyes around the room, and taking a deep breath.

Then she summoned her bubble.

"Elphaba are you sure this will work?" Fiyero asked Elphaba. The two reunited lovers were curled on a small couch in Kiamo Ko, embracing each other tightly for fear they would be separated again. Elphaba had finally finished telling him Glinda's plan.

"I don't know." She admitted. "But we have to try. If it works, we could finally be safe, and who knows? Maybe we can find a way to change you back."

"But what if I doesn't work?"

"We just have to hope it will, and have a little faith in Glinda." Elphaba said determinedly, gazing into Fiyero's blue eyes, which were unchanged from his transformation into a scarecrow. He stroked back a piece of her black hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"Alright." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"LOOOOOOK ITS GLINDA!" screeched one of the citizens, pointing upward towards Glinda's bubble floating down from the sky.

"Fellow Ozians: Let us be glad. Let us be grateful. Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue. But not for the reason you know of." Glinda paused, looking around her, at all the people with highly confusified faces, murmuring things to the people next to them. The one of the people, a man in the middle of the crowd yelled,

"Well, aren't we celebrating the death of the Wicked Witch of the West?" some of the other people around him nodded in agreement.

"Well, yes that is what you were doing, but you see-"Glinda was suddenly, and very uncharacteristically, nervous. "Well, the Wicked Witch isn't dead."

At this the crowd exploded in screams and cries of anguish. Glinda tried to suppress the crowd to no avail. Finally she drew herself up to her full height sand bellowed out, "GOOD PEOPLE! LISTEN TO ME IF YOU PLEASE!" the crowd shut up instantly, all eyes on their new leader.

"First of all, while I have your attentions, I will start at the beginning. The so-called Wonderful Wizard of Oz was never 'Wonderful' for Oz sake he wasn't even a _wizard_!" Glinda had been expecting a big uproar from this piece of news, and she got one, quickly she waved her hands around to silence to people. "Please, let me continue with the true story." She paused, taking a deep breath. "When I first came here to the Emerald City years ago, I did not come alone, nor was I even invited by the Wizard, in fact, I was brought by a friend of mine, Elphaba. It was her audience, not mine. Elphaba, see, she had this amazing gift with sorcery, and when the Wizard saw the true extent of her powers, he invited us to help him do his dirty work for him, to bring down the Animals, who were never causing any harm to begin with. And I- I was weak; I couldn't resist the popularity I could have if I joined him. But Elphaba did not; she stuck up for what was right and for the truth. She did what I was too scared and too selfish to do. She did what was morally right, and for that she was punished badly. For you see, Elphaba, from that moment on, was declared the Wicked Witch of the West. And she is my best friend."

The crowd screamed in anger and gasped in shock. Glinda the Good, best friends with the Wicked Witch, who was in fact, alive? How could it be?

"PLEASE EVERYONE WILL YOU BE QUIET!" Glinda yelled. Suddenly the area was deadly quiet. "Thank you." Glinda said sweetly. "She faked her death, so that she could finally be left alone from all of you, trying to kill her without even knowing why she was wicked." _Well, not actually alone _Glinda thought to herself, thinking about Fiyero. "So with that being said, I do hope we can get rid of this Wicked Witch silliness. Alright?" then she signaled to her bubble to float away. Leaving the citizens of Oz to think and talk amongst themselves of this strange turn of events.

"Akele nemhan nemhan ha mut ha mut akele nemhan. Akele nemhan nemhan ha mut ha mut akele nemhan."

Fiyero sat back in a chair and listened to Elphaba chant the spell from the Grimmerie. Fiyero could already tell that Elphaba had given herself a new quest to fulfill: to fix every wrong she had done by her- as she put it- "mistakes" the first on that, frankly quite lengthy, list was to turn him back into a human. He would've been fine with being a scarecrow, if it wasn't for the fact that Elphaba told him he was, most likely, immortal, and that she would grow old and die, and Fiyero would still live, most likely because she threatened to put fireproofing spells on him.

"Akele nemhan nemhan ha mut ha mut akele nemhan. Akele nemhan nemhan ha mut ha mut akele nemhan"

Fiyero smiled to himself, closing his eyes and trying to relax as Elphaba said he should. Even though the spell was supposed to be irreversible, his clever Elphaba believed she had found a loophole. That loophole was to say the spell she had used to change him. But backwards. He didn't know if it would work, but he couldn't help but hope. Then a strange tingling feeling spread through him, he itched all over, and the itch was getting worse and worse. He heard Elphaba stop chanting then and the itching slowly died away. Slowly he opened his eyes he didn't know he had been closing to see Elphaba hovering over him, a dazzling smile on her face. Dimly, he asked, "Did it work?"

In response she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, winding her fingers through his brown hair. Fiyero smiled against her lips, and kissed her back fiercely. After several minutes they broke apart, Elphaba leaning her forehead against his own. "I'll take that as a yes." He breathed, and kissed her again.

**So people please review! Also, I have written some other stuff for Wicked, so if you like this, you might wanna go check the other stuff out. REVIEW! No flames.**


	3. The Protest

**A/N: OK a big thanks to those who reviewed. Here is the next, and most likely, 2****nd**** to last chapter. Sorry for the wait, I was busy with midterms, homework, homework, homework, and did I mention homework? And the horrid weather was putting a damper on my personality. BUT I'M BACK NOW! YAY! Never fear the Bubble Queen aka the Witch of the Northeast is back!**

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine. Duh.**

Glinda bounced along the halls, a perky mass of light blue fabric. She had so much to do! She had this idea that was taking root in her mind, and it was such a fantasticified idea that she knew Elphie was going to LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE it! Or maybe not. She had never been in to the sort of thing Glinda had in mind. Oh well, it was still an amazifying plan!

Skipping through the Emerald Palace, Glinda turned a corner and almost ran into Elphie.

"Elphie!" Glinda shrieked, "I was just looking for you! I had the most amazing idea and I don't care if you don't like it, you are going to be a part of it! It's ah-maz-ing!" Glinda paused here to squeal for a very long period of time. "Oh, and Elphie! Did you change Fiyero back? Is that a yes?" Glinda squealed again. "Oh Elphie! I knew you could!" then the blond threw her arms around Elphaba in a big hug.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked, "Have you been drinking?"

"Elphie! Of course not! You know me better than that!" Glinda said, pulling out of the hug. "I'm just glad to have my best friend back, that's all."

Elphaba smiled. "All right, you said you had an idea."

At this Glinda grinned and said with a great flourish, "I have planned…. A ball!" Glinda squealed again.

"Great…"

"Oh Elphie! You'll have fun! Think positive! Positive thoughts, positive thoughts….! It's a party for _you _after all.It'll be sooooo fabulatious." Glinda said, then she perked up and said "Oh and I found you the most perfect dress ever! So now you have to go! No need to thank me." With great embellishment she dug into a large bag she was carrying brought out a bundle of black fabric. "See." Glinda added, "It's black too!" she then handed the dress to Elphaba and said, "The ball starts at eight!" then she skipped off down the hall.

Elphaba sighed. It looked like she had no choice now.

"How do I look?" Elphaba said in a mock-imitation of Glinda, flipping her hair over her shoulder for good measure.

Fiyero laughed, and then said in a more serious tone, "You look beautiful. As always." He stood up and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And it's not entirely black, like everything else you own."

He was right, though it was mostly black; the dress had yellow flowers and vines embroidered on it. The dress was more tight-fitting from the waist up, but hung lose all the way to her feet. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before Elphaba turned around to Fiyero and said sarcastically, "Let's go. I'd hate to be late for my own party."

The hours dragged by, Elphaba spent most of it trying to make conversation with the politicians, talking to Glinda, and ignoring Fiyero's attempts to get her to dance with him. Everything seemed fine, until, Glinda got up to make a speech. "Fellow Ozians," she began "today is a great day in history. Let us rejoycify that now I have the help of my best friend, Elphaba Thropp, so now that together we can rebuild Oz for the better. Also, I would like to say that-" just then her words were cut off by a palace guard bursting into the room and walking quickly over to where Glinda was standing. Elphaba could hear the guard whisper softly to the blonde witch, "We have a problem in the town square. You better come. She should come to." He added, nodding his head towards Elphaba.

Without saying a word, Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero all stood up and walked out of the room to the balcony over the town square.

A small group of citizens had gathered around the center of the town square, and each were armed with banners that read, "YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED DEAD!" and "WHY DIDN'T YOU MELT YOU WICKED WITCH!"

Glinda gasped. Then she looked to Elphaba, whose face was cold and blank. "This is why I wanted to fake my death." Elphaba whispered softly, gesturing to the crowd. "So I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore." Fiyero put a comforting arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Oh, Elphie" Glinda said, clearly upset, "I'm so sorry! I was just trying to help and…" she trailed off, looking in dismay.

"It's alright Glinda. You meant well. But I guess I never was meant to be celebrated." With that, she pulled out of Fiyero's embrace and turned away, leaving the town square behind.

Glinda turned to Fiyero. "You go to her; I'll see what I can do about this mess." Fiyero merely nodded and walked after Elphaba.

Fiyero found Elphaba in their room, shoving everything they had brought with them in bags. She was in fit of anger, and didn't notice he was there until he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Elphaba. Please. Listen to me. Glinda is trying to solve this problem, please, stay."

Elphaba glared, and said bitterly. "They don't want me, and nothing Glinda can do or say is ever going to change that. The people of Oz will never love me."

"But I do love you. And so does Glinda. That should matter." Then he swept her up into an embrace and kissed her passionately. "Please… just wait and see if Glinda can sort things out, alright?" he added after several minutes.

Elphaba sighed. "Alright." She said. Then she added with a soft smile on her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too." Fiyero said chuckling, as he pushed a strand of her long black hair out of her eyes and behind her ear.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

**Please tell me what you thought, sorry I took so long to update, I had a lot of stuff to do and soooooooooooooooooooooooo many stories to update! Also I had a bit of writers block, so tell me what you think on the update, if you thought it's a bit lame or thought it's the next Shakespeare or whatever. I can't know if you don't tell me! So please review! **


	4. A New Life Epilouge

**A/N sorry the update took forever, but I had no clue on how to continue/ end this. This is by far the worst planed out story I have EVER written. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the final chapter! And REVIEW! ~with love, darkgemwildcat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. **_**I'm not that girl…**_

Meanwhile With Glinda….. 

"I have never been more angered then I have now!" Glinda yelled out over the riot-like rally that had gathered in the square. The crowd didn't seem to notice she had even spoken, but just kept jeering and screaming. "Citizens of Oz, please, will you hear me out!" she yelled at the top of her voice, belting out the words across the square.

Slowly the mob settled down, until an unearthly silence settled all over the courtyard. Then Glinda spoke. "Fellow Ozians, I know that you must be having a hard time accepting the fact that the Wizard lied to you. But what I'm telling you about Elphaba is true, and you just have to accept that, because this is the truth, and nothing is going to change that! If this was still the Wizards reign, all of you would've been severely punished. It would have been done quietly, but still horribly, mind you. Instead, because I am now ruling Oz, I will leave you to think over what you have done, and I hope that you are very ashamed."

Elphaba turned from Fiyero and opened the door. There stood Glinda, an unreadable expression on her face. "Glinda, what happened?" Elphaba asked.

Glinda hugged her friend. "I don't know if it's fixed entirely, hopefully, we won't have any more problems like that again."

Weeks went by, and then months. No more problems arose again. Slowly, the people of Oz began to accept Elphaba's innocence; some even started to like her, soon she was on her way to be celebrated throughout Oz.

Elphaba became Glinda's second in command, and Chief Advisor. Fiyero was reinstated as Captain of the Gale Force, which now served to solve the small disputes between the providences peacefully. Glinda remained the leader of Oz, and gave the Animals their Rights back; she opened up rehabilitation buildings, where Animals who lost their voices could regain them back. Dr. Dillamond was found and taken to one, where he quickly regained his voice, and is on his way to becoming the Headmaster of Shiz University.

Here we must conclude this story. This isn't the end; of course, it is merely the start of a new story and a new life.

**A/N this was shorter than I thought it would be. It's just an epilogue. Anyways sorry if the end sucks, I told you the reason it's so late is because I had no idea how to end it. I still don't, but I hope this will be alright. Anyways thanks for your reviews! And please review! **


End file.
